The invention relates to the field of carriages for use in holding boiled food products, and more particularly, for use in holding boiled bagels. In addition, the present invention relates to a method of drying and baking boiled food products.
In the past, after boiled food products, such as bagels, have been removed from a cooker, they have been placed on bagel boards usually 2".times.4" and 25" long. These boards are covered with a burlap material. Prior to placing the bagels on the boards, the user douses the boards with water and places boiled bagels on wet boards. The wooden boards supporting the bagels are then inserted into the oven for a sufficient period to dry one side of the bagels. Once dried, the bagels are manually flipped onto the oven deck. The bagels remain in the oven until they are sufficiently baked. Such a system of baking boiled food products is extremely labor intensive in that the trays are manually removed from the oven after the bagels have been dried and the bagels are thereafter inverted and reinserted in the oven for continued baking.